


Inkling

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Angst, Crossover, First Time, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Bruce and Lex meet while they get tattoos, each learning about himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal 1-5-06.

Lex was drunk.

Very drunk.

So drunk, in fact, that he could barely feel the needle injecting ink into his skin. He wasn’t even quite sure where he was, other than in some tattoo parlor in Gotham City.

He had escaped from Excelsior three days prior to Spring Break and headed east with no purpose other than to get away. He hadn’t been sober for more than a day since he had left, a week or so ago.

Lex wasn’t even quite certain what he asked the tattoo artist to put on him. But it was okay because the only people who would see it were those he had sex with. Except for them, his ass was easy to hide.

~*~

Bruce had watched the scrawny kid with the shaved head storm his way into the tattoo parlor twenty minutes ago. The kid had plunked himself down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting area, spinning a pen between his fingers. Bruce had a feeling he’d be spending the next hour or more with him, since both artists were finishing up with their current clients, and he and Bruce were the only other people there.

As Bruce finished a chapter in the new Wheel of Time book- he secretly thought the series would just never end- his name was called and he went over to the offered chair.

The large, heavily-inked man sitting on a stool next to the chair was not the most welcoming guy that Bruce had ever met, but he did great work. Bruce had been planning on having a tattoo done by the man for the last year or so, and had scheduled his appointment for a week after his eighteenth birthday.

Bruce handed over the sketch he had of what he wanted permanently drawn on his body. It was a small depiction of a stethoscope, to represent his father, entwined with a string of pearls, representing his mother. It wasn’t as if he needed any more reminders of his parents and what they meant to him, but perhaps this way, with his memory etched into his skin, they would leave his mind. A physical stamp to alleviate his mental anguish by allowing him to carry his memories around with him elsewhere.

It was worth a shot. If it didn’t work, he could have it removed. It would be just another scar. He had always thought tattoos were kind of stupid, but he was curious.

He settled into the chair and watched as Lex, who had introduced himself loudly while they were waiting, bounced up from his chair as his name was called.

It would be interesting.

~*~

Lex wasn’t sure when he started talking to the dark-haired boy in the next chair, only that the boy- Wayne somebody- was smiling at him. He’d describe him as “amused.”

He didn’t care. He liked Wayne.

~*~

Bruce knew he had to keep still while being tattooed so the needle would go where it needed to go. But Lex was making him laugh. The fact that the needle tickled more than it hurt, especially since it was on his hip, didn’t help.

He quickly learned that Lex had issues with his father. “So what did you do then?”

Lex just grinned wider. “I told him to fuck off! He can’t just say that to me!”

Considering what Lex had been doing when his father said that to him, Bruce wasn’t sure what to say.

Bruce spaced out for a second, wondering how what Lex had been doing was even possible, and when he came back to Lex, the boy was talking about some twins he had sex with.

“Identical except one was two inches taller. Fucking freaky. The one liked being tied up, holy shit it was amazing…”

Bruce honestly wasn’t sure how much of what Lex was saying was truth and what was a fabrication of his drunkenness.

He was amazed to discover that he really wanted to find out.

~*~

A half hour later, Bruce and Lex left the parlor, Bruce’s artist receiving a hefty tip for the beautiful work. Both boys had bandages over their tattoos, with a kit for taking care of it for the next few weeks including instructions on keeping it moist but not getting it wet. A wonderful little phsyics problem.

Lex started to wander off, but Bruce had noticed Lex’s eyes glazing over slightly as he rambled about the drugs he’d tried in the past. Ecstasy was rated higher than acid for some reason. He didn’t notice that Lex was taking something out of his pocket until he swallowed whatever it was.

Bruce wasn’t about to let Lex wander around an unfamiliar city while still drunk and newly high. He grabbed him and herded him towards where Bruce parked his car.

“Where we going, Wayne?”

“It’s Bruce. And I’m taking you home.”

“Wow. Didn’t even have to talk about payment or buy you a drink. You’re easy.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and shoved Lex into the passenger seat of his car. “I’d rather you come back to the Manor with me than wander around by yourself. I want you to be safe.”

“I’m always safe. Only fuck girls on the pill and always use a condom. Condoms with guys, too.” Lex rested his hand on Bruce’s thigh as Bruce pulled out of the parking space.

Gritting his teeth, Bruce pried the fine-boned fingers off his leg. “I’m taking you home to sleep it off.”

Lex pouted. “Doesn’t mean we can’t get off, too.” Lex opened his mouth to say more, but caught sight of his hand. Distracted, Lex stroked his hand with the other, staring at it.

Bruce sighed in relief. Maybe that would keep Lex entertained for the ride back to the Manor.

~*~

As Lex drifted awake, he became aware of two things. The first was that he felt like shit. The second was that he wasn’t sure where he was. He started to open his eyes until he realized it would be a very bad idea. He groaned softly instead.

“So you are awake.”

Fuck. Nothing was worse than waking up in a strange place than waking up in a strange place with an unknown male voice stating questions. Slowly, Lex cracked an eye open, it immediately shutting as the light streaming through the window blinded him.

The male voice chuckled. “I assume you’ve learned a lesson.”

Great. Waking up in a strange place with a smug male voice stating questions. Lex groaned again and rolled onto his back. “Where am I?”

“Outisde Gotham City. Wayne Manor.”

Lex vaguely remembered meeting someone named Wayne the night before. “You named your house after yourself?”

The voice sighed. “The house was named after my family. For the thirtieth time, my name is Bruce. Wayne is my last name.”

“Nice to meet you.” Slowly, Lex sat up, his head and stomach trying to fight over which would burst first.

“There’s water on the table next to the bed. You didn’t really want it last night, but I figured you might this morning.”

Using his hand to block the sun- Bruce must be an ass if he didn’t close the drapes- Lex opened an eye and saw the bottle of water. As he reached for it, he asked, “What happened last night?”

“We were in the same place at the same time, you were wasted, then you got high, and I brought you here so you could sleep it off.”

“That was nice of you. Completely unnecessary because I can take care of myself, but nice.” Lex finally braved opening both eyes, and saw Bruce sitting in a large chair in the corner, a book propped open on his leg. Shadows played over him oddly, but Lex was able to see that he was quite attractive. Oh, God… “We didn’t, uh, you know, right?” Please no…

“No. Your virtue is intact.”

“I was more worried about yours. I know I get a little horny when I drink.”

“You almost threw yourself at me on the ride home, petting me like I was a rabbit. You liked my hair. But I thought all of that was the E you took before we got in the car.”

Fuck. Lex started to remember now… “Oh yeah… I… take that sometimes. It makes me feel really good. And I usually want to share the feeling with those around me.”

“I figured that out when you told me you wanted to strip me naked and rub me all over. I was flattered, sort of, and a little confused, but I figured that you wouldn’t want me taking advantage of you.”

Lex shrugged, then winced. He’d never noticed how many abdominal muscles the action used. “It wouldn’t have been the first time. But I usually don’t mind.”

“That’s kind of sad, Lex. How about I leave you so you can shower or something, and then we can have breakfast?”

“If by breakfast you mean coffee, then definitely.”

“See you in a while. Kitchen is down the stairs and through the doors to the right.”

“Okay.”

Lex lay back again, and heard the door click shut. This Bruce guy seemed pretty nice. Perhaps a bit odd, but nice.

He struggled into the shower, the water feeling better than anything had in a while. How long had it been since he was sober?

~*~

Bruce sat in the kitchen with a bowl of granola, waiting for Lex to find his way down stairs. After forty-five minutes he was about to go searching but then Lex stumbled into the room, his eyes a little less bloodshot and a little more awake.

“Morning, Lex.”

Lex mumbled at him and grabbed the offered mug of coffee.

“Feel any better?”

“Good shower. Big.”

“Yeah, all the guest rooms have a full bathroom. Just a courtesy.”

“I wasn’t even in your room? You really are a stand-up guy.” Lex moaned as he took a sip of the coffee.

Bruce wasn’t sure if he should tell him that part of the reason Lex wasn’t in his room is because he was a little afraid that Lex was going to vomit and he didn’t want it getting on his stuff. Instead, he just said, “I stayed with you anyway, just to be sure you were okay, and so that in case you woke up I could explain where you were.”

“Are you for real?”

Startled by the question, Bruce just nodded. They both became quiet as Bruce studied his guest. Lex was thin, probably too thin. He looked like he’d had a growth spurt but never filled in. He didn’t look too healthy, either. At least, he’d looked healthier the previous night, when he was lively rather than ill. Bruce wondered what it would take to get the boy to be happy again.

Based on last night, tip one was avoiding discussion of Lex’s father and school. And maybe hold off on the tattoo thing. Lex probably wouldn’t be too thrilled right now to learn that he had “Wayne Bruce” tattooed on his ass.

Bruce hadn’t even known until he’d changed the bandage after Lex had passed out.

~*~

“So you and Alfred live here all by yourselves?” Bruce was giving Lex a tour of the grounds, the weather chilly but still enjoyable. Lex enjoyed the walk, even though the bushes were still nearly dead and the mud was two inches thick in places.

“Yes. Though usually it’s only him, because I’m away at school part of the year.”

“I know what you mean. But I love living at school. It means I only have to see my father on holidays and breaks.”

“Unless you skip out and make your way to Gotham.”

“Better here than a lot of places. Besides, I got to meet you.” Lex smiled shyly at Bruce, a tactic often used to bed random people, but now Lex really did feel a bit shy. Bruce was being kind, something Lex just wasn’t used to. He was also quite pretty, in a manly sort of way. Not like a model, more like the cute boyfriend on a TV show. But darker, more reserved.

Bruce looked surprised, his step faltering a bit. “Thank you.”

They walked a little while longer, Lex admiring his host just as much as he admired the landscape. It was too bad Bruce had seen him in such a bad light; another time and place, and he and Bruce could have been very close. In the biblical sense. But there was no way that Bruce could ever see him as more than a drunken fool now.

Picking at a dead branch, Bruce asked one of Lex’s least favorite questions. “What do you do for fun?”

Lex sighed internally. He knew Bruce was just trying to make conversation. “When I’m not studying, drinking, or fucking, I like to read comic books, and I fence, and I think of ways of pissing off my father. A lot of those are subconscious until I get inspired by something in the moment.”

Bruce chuckled. “Sounds interesting, at least. What kind of comic books?”

“Warrior Angel, mostly. A few others when they come out in trades.”

“I used to read Warrior Angel, but I missed a few issues and never bothered to catch up.”

“Well, if you tell me where you left off I can fill you in.” Lex smiled at Bruce in what he hoped was an encouraging way. No one ever cared about his knowledge of Warrior Angel, so he never got to talk about it.

Bruce looked at him for a moment, but then said, “Sure. This way I can get back into it a lot easier.” And he smiled. A small, pretty smile.

Of all the guys to meet on a bender, it had to be Bruce Wayne.

~*~

It was nearly the time that Alfred served Bruce dinner and Lex still hadn’t asked for any further clarification of the previous night, nor did he seem to have noticed the bandage that was on his body. Bruce had no way of knowing if it was still there, but surely Lex would have complained by now about soggy pants from a soaked bandage. Speaking of pants…

“Do you have luggage or anything with you? You didn’t have anything with you last night other than a pen, and that got lost somewhere between there and here.”

Lex shrugged, pausing before he answered. “I think I have a hotel room. Stuff might be there.” Lex dug around in his pants pocket, eventually producing a keycard from a hotel on the western edge of Gotham. “Yep. I should probably be heading back there, anyway. You’ve been much more genial than you’ve needed to be.”

Disappointed because he really wanted Lex to stay, Bruce replied, “Well, if you have to go. Alfred or I can give you a lift back to the hotel.”

Lex looked at him with an expression that Bruce interpreted as hurt. “I, well…”

Softly, hoping he wasn’t crossing some sort of line, Bruce offered, “You can stay here, too. Until your break is over. I don’t go back until Sunday, so you’d have to be out of here by then. But you’re more than welcome to stay until then.”

Lex stared at him, but then a smile slowly spread across his face. “Really? That’d be great. I like it here. With you.”

Lex had been surprisingly attractive when he’d been wasted out of his mind and passed out, but when he smiled it was all Bruce could do to not stare at him. He made up his mind to do whatever it took to get Lex to stay. He wasn’t sure what that meant.

But Lex should probably get the rest of his clothes and anything else he had brought with him to Gotham. But before that maybe they should talk about the tattoo…

“Great. We can go get your things after dinner. Alfred usually has dinner ready by seven, and it’s quarter of now.”

“This Alfred guy seems pretty cool.” Lex looked at Bruce curiously.

“Yeah. He raised me after my parents were murdered. Without him I’d have been in the system, placed in foster home after foster home. But thankfully he was able to keep me. Without him, I wouldn’t want to know who I was.” Bruce hoped that made sense.

“Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if my mom hadn’t of died, or if I hadn’t lost my hair. But it’s pointless to worry about it, since this is what I have.”

“Lost your hair?”

“Yeah. In a meteor shower when I was nine.”

“I thought you just shaved your head.”

“I’m not some sort of Neo-Nazi. I haven’t been able to grow hair anywhere but my eyebrows and lashes since then. It’s made life difficult.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your problem.”

Great. Point out a physical problem. Way to score points with your guest. An awkward silence descended upon the dining room. Thankfully Alfred entered the room with a tray of dishes, distributing them and setting things out on the table. A lot of the time Alfred and Bruce ate together, but Alfred had been fairly scarce since Bruce came home with Lex in tow. He’d be thoroughly embarrassed if he let himself think that it was probably because he thought that Lex was “important” to Bruce.

After dinner, Bruce drove Lex to the hotel, and they returned to the Manor with the backpack Lex had left there. Either he was a light packer or he’d left quickly. As Bruce led Lex to the guest room, Lex asked, “Can I do some laundry? I’m low on some things.”

“I’ll give them to Alfred. He’ll take care of them.”

“Alright.”

Bruce took the handful of clothing from Lex, and was more than happy to have Alfred wash them. He wasn’t sure if he could look at Lex wearing shirts that needed washing as badly as these did. As he handed them off to Alfred, he expressed his thanks for dinner and being okay with Lex staying there. Alfred only looked at him with a knowing expression and said that it wasn’t a bother.

Bruce forced down his blush and confusion. Alfred was a bright man.

~*~

The next day, Lex was itchy. More specifically, his ass was itchy. Even more specifically, the left side of his ass. Bruce must have noticed his fidgeting because he was watching Lex carefully, like he was thinking of something tactful to say. As Lex stood from the breakfast table to scratch, Bruce told him, “Don’t scratch.”

“What?”

If Bruce were wearing a shirt with a collar, he’d be tugging at it now. “I said, it’s bad to scratch.”

“It’s my ass and I’m going to scratch it if I want.” Lex started down at Bruce challengingly, wondering if Bruce was losing his mind.

“You have a tattoo. It’s itchy because it’s healing.”

“I what?” Lex paused with his hand on his pants.

Bruce sighed, looking guilty. “You have a tattoo. That’s where we were the other night, what you can’t remember.”

“What? How could I forget getting a tattoo?!” Lex was outraged. At himself or Bruce, he wasn’t sure.

“You don’t remember anything? The needles? The large tattooed man asking you to pull down your pants?”

“Oh…” Lex sat down as he started to remember. Arriving in Gotham. Deciding as he passed the brightly-lit parlor to get inked. Meeting Bruce. Asking for… “Oh, God, what did I get put on me? I know where it is…”

Bruce blushed. That couldn’t possibly be good. “You have ‘Wayne Bruce’ permanently tattooed on your left buttock.”

Lex dropped back into his seat. “I have. Your name. On my ass.”

“No. You have what you thought was my name tattooed on your ass.”

“Fuck. Remind me to never get that wasted again. It sure had seemed like a good idea at the time…”

Bruce smiled slightly. “A lot of things seem enjoyable while you do them, and it is only after the fact that they become regrettable.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lex had been there for a whole day; Bruce could have said something at any point.

Bruce looked uncomfortable. Good. “I wanted to. But, really, what’s the best time to say, ‘hey, you have my name tattooed on your ass’?”

“Touché.” Lex wasn’t really angry at Bruce, he was frustrated with himself.

“Is it really that bad? I’m not such a bad guy. And you can get it removed. You have the money, right?”

“Yes… and it wouldn’t be as bad if it were your actual name. As it is it must look really stupid.”

“Actually, he did a nice job with the cursive script. You don’t want to see it?”

“I do. I’ll be right back.” Lex jogged up the stairs to the guestroom Bruce put him in and hurried to the bathroom. In the full-length mirror on the inside of the door, Lex dropped his pants and twisted around to get a good view. Even backwards and slightly faded, the letters clearly said Wayne Bruce. Lex groaned.

At least the script was nice.

~*~

Bruce waited until Lex came back down the stairs, his features slightly flushed. “You didn’t notice the bandage I put on you the other night?”

“I checked in the shower, it must have come off then. I was so hung over I just didn’t notice.” Lex sat down and stared at Bruce. “You’ve seen it.”

“Yes. I had to change the bandage, at least that first night. I probably should have told you about it right when you woke up but that would have just made everything more awkward. And it’s black, so even though it’s new it shouldn’t have faded too much.”

“It’s faded. But that’s okay. Really.” Lex paused. “You’ve seen my ass.”

Bruce shifted in his chair, Lex’s scrutiny a little much to handle this early in the morning. “Yes.”

Lex raised his thin eyebrows and leered at him. “You like what you saw?”

Okay… “Yes?”

“Really? I think I could use more padding there. I’m too bony.”

“That’s true. But since I was more trying to just change the bandage and not check you out, I wasn’t focused on whether you were bony or not.”

“What did you get?”

“What?”

Lex frowned. “Your tattoo. What did you get?”

“Oh.” Bruce stood, pulling up his shirt with one hand and pushing down his pants a bit with the other, showing off the design to memorialize his parents.

Lex reached out and traced around the design with his fingers, the touch tickling Bruce. “It’s beautiful. For your parents?” He looked up at Bruce.

Bruce just nodded, and Lex traced his fingers to the side, catching them in the trail of hair leading from Bruce’s navel to his groin. Bruce inhaled sharply.

Lex smiled slyly. “You like that?” Bruce didn’t answer, and Lex let his hand and voice slip lower. “What about that?”

Not quite liking where this was headed and not in the mood to be seduced in his own home, Bruce stepped back and pulled down his shirt. “Not right now.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that Alfred will be through here in any minute to clean up after us, it means that I don’t want to fool around with you in the kitchen, and over all it means that I don’t want you touching me right now.”

Lex jerked back like he was slapped. “Fine. But you’re the one who invited me to stay, you’re the one who dresses in that sexy chic clothing, and you’re the one who’s seen my ass!”

“So does that mean you need to see mine?” Bruce was cross, and didn’t want Lex implying that it was his fault.

“No! It means that I’m fucking attracted to you and you’ve gotta fucking be attracted to me because why the hell else would I still be here?!” Lex stood, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring angrily.

“Did it ever occur to you to ask if I even like guys? Because it’s new to me and I don’t know what to do and all I do know is that I’m attracted to you and you’re angry at me for not taking advantage of you!” Bruce glared back.

“Well then if we’re both attracted to each other then why the fuck are we yelling so damn much?”

“I don’t know!”

They stood there glowering at each other for another few moments until Alfred entered the room. “Is everything all right, young sirs?” He looked at Bruce in a particular way, and Bruce felt all of five years old.

“Yes, Alfred,” he mumbled, and saw Lex nodding.

“Then I’ll just clear the table for you. Why don’t you show Master Lex the gymnasium? Perhaps the two of you could work out some aggression there and not in the kitchen.”

Alfred hadn’t really tried to order Bruce around much ever, only when he was scared and frustrated and angry about the death of his parents, but Bruce wasn’t going to argue with him. Instead he told Alfred that he was sorry and grabbed Lex by the shoulder to drag him to the far wing of the house.

By the time they got there, Lex was out of breath. “Bruce. Hang on. What just happened?”

Bruce stared into Lex’s pretty blue eyes. “I think I came out. And I think you have my name tattooed on your ass. And I think Alfred didn’t want to hear us bitching at each other.”

“What does all of that mean?”

“I don’t know. Want to play basketball?” Before Lex could answer, Bruce ducked into the door to his right, coming out with a basketball. Not caring if Lex didn’t want to play, Bruce headed over to half court he used when he wanted to shoot hoops and think.

 

And boy, did he need to think. He needed just a small idea of what was going on.

~*~

Bruce tried to think, and he tried to get Lex to play Horse. But Lex sucked at basketball, and just by being there he was throwing off Bruce’s normal pattern of thought. As a result, he still wasn’t sure how he felt about his guest or himself when Lex chucked the ball across the room and kissed him.

Bruce pushed Lex away, shock making him breathe hard as he watched Lex. For his part, Lex stood there with an expression Bruce couldn’t read, but it might have been saying that the ball was in Bruce’s court. Though maybe not, since Lex didn’t seem like the type of guy to use sports metaphors.

“What did you do that for?” Bruce wanted the basketball back; holding it would give him something to do with his hands.

Lex stalked closer, his body moving very consciously in a seductive manner. “Making you decide. I like you, Bruce. A lot. I’ve never met anyone like you. Usually I can spend a few hours with someone until he or she drives me crazy, but here we’ve spent nearly two full days together and all I want to do is get to know you… better.”

Bruce backed up, not used to being looked at like he was a steak. But he was drawn in by those eyes, and that smirk, and the way he pretty much enjoyed when Lex had kissed him. He was just startled.

Not this time. Lex pressed against him and ran his hand through Bruce’s hair, holding him there as he kissed him lightly. And then not so lightly, his tongue darting between Bruce’s lips.

Not sure what to do other than let Lex do what he wanted, Bruce returned the kiss. Kissing he could handle. He’d done it before. It was what Lex was insinuating when he reached down to cup Bruce’s ass that he was unsure about. He’d only ever gone to what he considered second base with another person, and that had been with a girl who had sworn off sex until marriage.

Needless to say, he was out of his element.

Not that Lex would let him realize it.

Somehow, Lex had turned them and pushed Bruce back against the wall, and Bruce wished he had cameras in this room so he could watch the footage and see how Lex had done that. But then the hand that had been in his hair was pressing his hand into the wall, and the other was trying to work its way into his pants.

That got Bruce to pull back. Well, squirm around since he didn’t really have anywhere to move unless he pushed Lex away again. Breathing heavily, he asked Lex, “What are you doing?”

Lex gave him a look that was almost a glare, and he didn’t move either hand. “What part of ‘I want you’ is incomprehensible to you?”

“You had been fine until twenty minutes ago.”

“What can I say? I like you. Watching you play basketball was hot. Your body so fluid, your hair flopping into your eyes. That intense look on your face. You’re hot, Bruce. How have you not realized that yet?”

“No one’s ever said so.” And I’m not a vain little punk like you.

“They were committing a lie of omission. But I’m not. This is driving me crazy. I’ve never had to wait. I’ve never had to ask. I’ve never been turned down. I’ve also rarely been sober, same with my partners. This is new to me, too.”

“Not as new as it is to me.”

“Then I’ll slow down.” Without another word, Lex dropped Bruce’s hand and dragged his other out of Bruce’s waistband. Both hands settled for resting on Bruce’s waist, pushed up a little underneath his shirt. That was a lot better. Less intimidating.

Lex also didn’t try to lick his uvula, instead keeping his kisses closed-mouth and soft.

That drove Bruce crazy.

~*~

Lex couldn’t remember the last time he’d just made out with someone without it leading to more. The last time he hadn’t gotten past third base with someone.

But here he was, in Bruce Wayne’s gym, not doing anything more than kissing his host slowly. Bruce wriggled, sure, but it wasn’t the pointed, seductive wiggles of a receptive person that Lex was used to. It was an utterly new experience.

And Lex really liked it.

One of Bruce’s hands had found its way to the back of Lex’s neck and his collar, his fingers resting inside. The other hand was clenched around a piece of the bottom of Lex’s shirt. Bruce was so nervous. So unsure.

So… desirable. Usually Lex wasn’t into that; he wanted his partners to know what they were doing so he didn’t have to work as hard. But Bruce… 

Lex couldn’t explain it. He didn’t understand it. But he did know that kissing Bruce was driving him crazy, and if Bruce didn’t feel his erection now, he would soon.

Lex thrust softly, almost accidentally, and yeah, there it was. Bruce tensing all over and pulling his head back. Lex did his damnedest not to smirk, but a small one still escaped anyway.

“Um.” Serious eyes looked back at him from a flushed face.

“Sorry.”

“It’s. Okay. Just. A little fast.”

Sighing internally, Lex pulled back, creating space in between them. “Sorry.” And he was. Sort of. But he was really aroused. Cocking his head, he asked Bruce, “What are you afraid of?”

“It’s not that I’m afraid. It’s that… well, maybe I am afraid. You clearly know what you’re doing, and I don’t. This is all coming out of nowhere, and I’ve never been so far out of my depths since my parents.... Just that alone is making me concerned.”

Aw, geez… “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to do.” Lex pushed in again, taking Bruce’s mouth.

He wouldn’t do what Bruce didn’t want him to.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t make him want it.

~*~

Lex’s hands got warmer the more they played over Bruce, and all of a sudden Bruce wasn’t nervous. He was aroused. Maybe it was Lex’s breathy moans. Maybe it was the way Lex rubbed against him.

Maybe it was the fact that Bruce was eighteen and had never had sex.

Whatever it was, he pushed Lex away, ignoring Lex’s disappointed-sounding groan. “What’s wrong, Bruce?”

“I. Nothing. I want you… Can you touch me?” Lex looked a tad bit confused, until Bruce reached for his own zipper.

“Oh, fuck…” Lex leaned in again, taking Bruce’s mouth while one hand pushed past Bruce’s fly. “You sure?”

“Yes…” Bruce felt Lex’s hand close around his erection, and he bucked into the warm touch. Lex lost no time getting comfortable stroking him, and to his extreme embarrassment Bruce found himself squirming desperately into the touch.

Lex ground his own erection against him, and Bruce fought with Lex’s button to get his hand inside Lex’s pants. Lex was… hard. And leaking… And Bruce thrust against him harder, so close to coming he could taste it.

~*~

Bruce’s breath became even shallower, his motions more erratic, his hand in Lex’s pants stilling, and Lex pulled back from where he was nibbling a bruise into Bruce’s neck to watch Bruce come.

His eyes were squeezed tight, his grimace of pleasure gorgeous. Hearing his hissed-out “fuck” pushed Lex over, and he shuddered against Bruce.

They stood there, catching their breath, until Bruce pulled his hand out of Lex’s pants, wiped it on his leg, and shakily said, “So that’s what that’s like.”

Lex smiled. “Yeah. Only it gets better. When there are things like mattresses and lube.”

“Uh huh.”

Lex kissed Bruce again, pulling his hand away and straightening Bruce’s pants and shirt. In the process, he caught site of Bruce’s tattoo again, the skin damp with sweat, bringing out the faint colors used. It really was pretty. Too bad Lex hadn’t put any thought into what he’d wanted.

But, really, having Bruce’s name on him wasn’t so bad.

~*~

Bruce wriggled as he scratched around his tattoo, the healing process driving him crazy. Next to him, Lex snickered. “I’m so glad I heal quickly. Mine should be all done healing tomorrow, and I won’t have to worry about not getting it wet.”

“Brag all you want. At least I can see mine.”

Over the past two days, Bruce had grown a bit more comfortable with himself, and much more comfortable with Lex. Lex was someone he could open up to, someone he could share stuff with, and Lex was generally happy to reciprocate. So Lex lying next to him in nothing but his boxers was a turn on, not a deterrent.

“You can see it, and that’s all that matters right now.”

Actually since Lex sort of had clothing on, he couldn’t see it. But he knew what he meant. “So you’re not going to get it removed?”

Serious blue eyes looked over at him. “Not unless you give me a reason to.”

“I’ll try not to.” And he would. He owed a lot to the odd, drunken, loud, forceful boy he brought home with him. To try to express that in terms Lex would understand, he moved over him, his knees on either side of Lex’s waist. Kissing him as Lex’s hands slid up his thighs to his boxers, Bruce sighed happily.

They rocked against each other to completion, Bruce needing it like he’d never needed anything before.

~*~

“This sucks.” Lex raised an eyebrow at Bruce’s words, hoping Bruce would continue. “Why can’t we go to the same school? I have this awful feeling that we’re never going to see each other again.”

Bruce looked so serious. And a little sick. Lex couldn’t blame him. Bruce was leaving for school that afternoon, which meant that Lex had to leave to return to Excelsior.

And it was hard.

Lex held Bruce tighter, a little afraid to let go. He’d never bothered to get attached to anyone before, because whenever he’d done that, the person had died. “We’ll see each other again. Maybe not any time soon, but we will. I promise.”

Bruce rubbed his head against Lex’s. “If you don’t, that tattoo is going to look really stupid.”

Lex chuckled sadly. “Yeah.”

Quietly, Bruce asked, “Why is this so hard? We barely know each other. You came home with me because you were too drunk to do anything else.”

“I know you better than I know anyone, which is really fucking sad. But I like you. And you like me. And that makes it tough.”

“Yeah…”

Lex heard a throat clearing behind him, and Alfred asked if he was ready to leave for the airport. Bruce needed Alfred’s help getting ready for school, so a taxi had been called.

“Fuck, Bruce.”

“I know.”

Bruce squeezed him, then kissed him, and Lex kissed him back, putting what he couldn’t say in words into the action. He owed Bruce for showing him the value of being sober, and being intimate with someone he actually cared about.

“Goodbye, Bruce.”

“Bye.” Bruce released him, and gave him a little shove toward the cab. Smiling weakly, Lex turned and walked away.

“Hey, Lex?” 

Lex turned back hopefully. “Yeah?”

“If you want to call me ‘Wayne,’ it’s okay.” Bruce was so pretty when he smiled.

“Nah. ‘Bruce’ sounds better.”

~*~

Bruce watched Lex settle into the taxi, and waved as it pulled away. He felt Alfred come up behind him. “That was hard, Alfred.”

“It always is, Master Bruce.”

“Why? We met less than a week ago.”

“But you shared yourself with him in a way you’ve never done with anyone before.” Bruce blushed so hard he knew Alfred had to see it even from the side. “I mean you opened up to him, let him get to know Bruce the person, someone I don’t believe anyone knows.” Bruce caught Alfred’s sideways glance. “We can discuss your other activities at a later time. We must get you ready to go back to school.”

“Okay, Alfred.” Bruce followed his butler inside.

“Master Bruce?”

“Yes, Alfred?”

“Why did you tell Master Lex it was appropriate for him to call you Wayne?”

Bruce blushed again. “Private joke, Alfred. Private joke.”


End file.
